Choices
by Jesserella
Summary: Sequal to 'First',


"Choices" (sequel to "First") may contain spoilers for Atlantis series 2 and 3 episodes1- 10

A blank dark ceiling stared back at her, blurring and morphing in her uncertain vision. Her mind felt lazy, her hands and feet heavy. Restrained, she realized. The shock of once again being held captive almost overrode the shock of waking up to find herself still alive. Which she hadn't expected to happen. Voices behind her caught her attention; she listened intently, trying to hear what they were saying.  
"...lucky she survived," said one voice, "she was badly hurt."  
" I don't see why it's particularly lucky for us, did you find anything of interest on the ship?" asked an older voice.  
" The ship was full of notes about some kind of experiment, it really is fascinating..."  
"I mean the wraith ship, do you know why they all just, apparently died for no reason." Old voice interrupted skeptically.  
"That's what I'm trying to say" the other man continued, his voice slightly impatient. "The girl was referred to in the notes; they say she carries some sort of virus."  
She couldn't quite catch the words of the older man, but could tell that he was alarmed.  
"It only affects wraith." the other man explained.  
"What of the wraith that didn't die, why weren't they affected?" asked old voice gruffly.  
"Well... we believe it has something to do with the humans who inhabit Atlantis."  
"What has this got to do with them."  
"They subjected the particular wraith to a retro-virus, it changed their DNA slightly, made them immune, but that's not the point, the point is..."  
"The point is, she kills wraith, and we have a possible weapon to fight them with."  
She simply lay there, subdued. Once again subject to the scientific curiosity of others. Old voice came towards her and she finally caught sight of what he looked like. The years hadn't been kind, his face was heavily lined, his brows hooded and his hair almost completely grey. He looked at her intently, His small dark eyes sparked with interest, the same expression that she had first awoken too. For her it felt like a lifetime ago. For years she had slept, with nothing but the limited genetic memory of her kind and a dark feral instinct to lead her actions. Her waking life had only reflected the uncertainty of the former. Swept along: frustrated and alone, until she met him. At the thought of Michael she looked away from old voice. He had left her. She fought against tears, but relinquished as her situation fully sunk in. He had left her, dying and alone to be caught by the Genii. She heard a small chuckle from behind her and whipped her head around to see the source.  
"She's crying" said old voice incredulously while chuckling slightly.  
She stiffened, pulling against her restrains in one quick fluid move that made him recoil slightly. How dare he mock me, she thought bitterly. He looked at her cautiously and she berated herself inside for reacting so badly. She forced herself to be calm, still. Yet still the caution in his eyes. Good, at least he respects my now. She pushed her head deep in to the bed they had her strapped to and allowed herself a moment to wallow in self pity. Old voice turned away from her as the door clicked open. It screeched slowly across the floor, metal on concrete, it sounded heavy. She made note of what she could from her surroundings. The light was dim and yellow, unnatural light, from a single sauce above her. No windows, underground perhaps? She listened to footsteps as someone entered. Another set, and another. Three people had entered. The middle set sounded lighter, though with more distinct purpose. He strode quickly over to old voice, flanked by the other two.  
"Report" he asked, his voice hushed, he sounded young, but like his footsteps, his voice carried a definite air of command.  
"Our progress is slow," said the voice of what she assumed was the scientist old voice was talking to. " We could use some help" he said cautiously" She listened closely for the other mans reply, but at that moment a nurse came over to her. She felt the sharp entry of the needle into her upper arm. At once her senses were dulled, as though a blanket had been placed over her head. As she drew away from the conscious world, a new thought came to her. She would die soon, the hurt that this revelation had first caused not felt like a warm comfort deep within. She would escape them, one way or another, that was a certainty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten-ai-Kar Home world

Doctor Carven found his concentration wavering as his eyes burned with Fatigue. He hunched over his console, his chin resting on his hand. He closed his eyes for a second, to alleviate their sting. His workshop was littered with papers and electrical components. He had never entirely been a tidy person. His workload lately had put greater strain on him than ever before, turning an organized mess into a simple, useless mess. He looked at his time piece, fourteen hours had gone by, and he wasn't close to finishing. The trail was non existent, let alone cold. Yet, he had to find her. He had been second in charge of that operation. Lucky, he thought, as the team leader had been killed in her escape. What had they done he thought despairingly, released a monster into the world. One that they had created.

Abandoned Genii outpost.

Kneeling down, he ran his finger across the ground. There had been a recent amount of foot traffic here. So, he thought, still in use, or recently abandoned. Did it matter; he wasn't any closer to finding her. The minute Michael had stepped through the stargate he had regretted it. How could he have left her? He thought to himself bitterly. Shame hung heavily within him. By the time his courage had overridden his fear, he returned but they were gone. He'd looked for her, for so long it seemed. Was it only a week? He asked himself. Doubt spread through him, every lead he had, every dead end he had faced, a little part of him lost hope. Deep down he felt her, a flicker of a presence that only lasted seconds. Elusive, it fell through his fingers like water. They had bonded, become linked. But grief had worn him down; he saw it only as an echo. He was no longer looking to rescue her, simply to find her, and destroy those that had taken her from him.

Ten-ai-Kar Home world

Carven jumped, woken harshly from his stolen moment of sleep. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him. A proximity alarm, Odd, he thought, his eyes barely focusing on his monitor. The ship was Wraith, Wraith! He though suddenly. Standing up, he stumbled through the towers of work around him. He had run out of time. The alarm beeped at a higher pitch as more wraith ships were detected.

Abandoned Genii outpost.

Michael turned as he heard something behind him. This place teemed with life. It all moved noisily around him. This sound had felt different, it did not belong. He stood up carefully, stretching his senses to the thick undergrowth around him. He adopted an impression of calm, acting oblivious to the clear presence he felt behind him. The bushes twitched again with movement. Michael leapt into the bushes, fast and determined. He pinned his victim against a thick tree trunk. Contrary to what Michael had expected, this was no Genii. Michael bared his teeth, and stared down at the fearful face of his prey. A man in his late forties: a farmer. Though his hair was graying and his face weathered, he was well built, and Michael suspected usually far more confident. The man's lower lip twitched and his eyes glassed over. Michael almost felt pity for him. Instead he began retrieving information from his mind.

The interrogation itself had been done with such force that it damaged the man's mind. But it had proven useful if not invaluable Intel. He almost left the man where he was, shaking in a heap on the floor. Caught between his pity for the man and his hunger, he decided on the latter.

He returned to the Stargate in quiet contemplation. She had hated taking lives, had refused to. Would she ever accept who he was? He doubted it. The feeling felt sour within him. He pushed it aside, focused on his overwhelming desire just to see her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Choices" chapter three

Elizabeth Weir waited patiently for her visitor. She watched from the control room as the Stargate started to light up. Any moment now, she thought. The Stargate activated, with the familiar sound and customary burst of unstable matter. Before it relaxed into a shimmering pool. She watched as the form of Laden emerged, followed by four other Genii that she had not met. He smiled up at her as they started up the steps. His manner as friendly as ever, yet she could tell that he was here for a distinct purpose. That was obvious simply by his being there.

She led him into her office and sat down. Laden's guards remained at the door, though they didn't show any sign of being ill at ease.

Laden waited a few moments, he stood looking out across the gate room. When he didn't show any sign of sitting down, Elizabeth decided to push him for an explanation. It was clear that he was hesitating with what to say, another sign that it was important.

"So, Laden, what can we do you for?" she asked casually, yet a little impatiently, to let him know, that she was a very busy person. Laden turned around and faced her. He seemed perfectly calm, perhaps even a little excited.  
"Actually, I think I have something I can do for you." he said slightly smugly. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows slightly, the only sign that she had been taken off guard, so far their experiences with the Genii had been mostly one sided.  
"Oh?" she asked.  
"Yes," Laden paused, trying to heighten her interest. "You see, we have come across something, useful, which may lead to a powerful weapon against the wraith."  
Elizabeth couldn't help it, she was curious. Yet she remained cautious, she wasn't about to walk into this blindly.  
"Would you be willing to share this weapon" She asked.  
"Off course" his manner friendly.  
"What's the catch?"  
He hesitated.

"They want what?" Mckay asked incredulously, "Why do they want that?"  
"Perhaps they think they can use it" put in Beckett thoughtfully.  
"I just wanna know how they even found out about it, that project was supposed to be a secret." Shepperd's voice: cautious and skeptical.  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and sucked at her bottom lip slightly,  
"But if he's right? What if they do have an effective weapon against the wraith...?"  
"Oh, I highly doubt that," McKay's tone highly superior, "remember, they were only just able to produce nuclear weapons." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I mean, they couldn't possibly"  
"OK, then" said Shepperd, " we tell them 'no''"  
"Well, I mean, if it could.." put in McKay  
"McKay" said Shepperd, his voice irritated, " I thought you said they couldn't possible have a useful weapon"  
"I did, and they couldn't... but, if they did," Shepperd looked at him impatiently, " then we need to have a look at it" he finished quickly, his voice rising slightly in pitch.  
"McKay" Shepperd irritation grew.  
"What, it's only the retro virus there after; we already decided we can't really use it, what's the harm?" He seemed slightly excited now.  
"Well that's just it" put in Dr Weir, "We don't know what they want it for"  
"It's not like they could even figure out how to use it" McKay said. His voice returning to its superior normality.  
"Well perhaps, we could offer to show they how" Put in Shepperd  
"What, why? Why would we want to do that?" McKay asked.  
"So" said Shepperd, his tone full of command. "That we can keep an eye on what they're doing"  
"Oh," said Mckay, slightly deflated, "well, I guess that could work."  
Elizabeth smiled, parentally at them.  
"What do you think Carson?"  
"I think we should at least try" Beckett said, his voice betraying his interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Choices" chapter four

She awoke to the same circumstances as before. She stared up at the ceiling blankly. Her body tingling as the feeling started to come back to her extremities. Old voice was waiting for her; looking down at her curiously. She swallowed: her tongue and throat feeling dry.  
"Do you have a name?" he asked, leaning over her holding a cup of water. She drank deep, feeling it sting her dry cracked lips. She breathed in and held it, allowing her body to calm as it slowly woke up.  
"I, no, I don't think so" she said meekly.  
He looked kindly down at her, allowing her to drink some more.  
"What's your name?" she asked, realizing that he wouldn't reply to 'old voice'.  
"My name is Marlon …would you like one? A name I mean?" He asked curiously. She had never really considered it, but now that he had brought it up; she felt that she did. To have something as simple as a name lacking, bothered her. A name would help her belong, to be part of life, to be known.  
"Yes" she said, her voice creaking slightly. Knowing that she had relinquished any power she may have had.  
He smiled warmly, though she felt something, far from warm behind his expression. He carried on looking at her, apparently deep in thought.

Michael watched patiently. He had found her, or so he hoped, and more. Everything pointed to the possibility that she is still alive. There were only two guards at the entrance of the complex. He knew he could take them, but doing so with out alerting anyone to his presence. That would be difficult.

"How about Mary?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, causing him to smile slightly.  
"OK, perhaps not, Isabel?" She looked thoughtful; he could see her considering it. An alarm suddenly screeched through the complex. He stood up, looking towards the door as the he had never seen one before.

Drat, thought Michael. The guards lay at his feet, their necks hanging at odd angles. One of them had managed to start an alarm before he fell. It now screeched out behind him. There was no turning back, they new he was here now. He dove deep into the complex, working his way quickly through it. He could almost feel her now. Her presence within him grew stronger with each step. His heart raced, he pushed his body harder, keeping up a pace that punished his lungs with each step. He took little notice of where he was going, he simply followed his instincts, followed her presence.

Marlon stared hard, his body rigid and tense. The handle to the door twitched and he took a step backwards. The door flew open wildly, revealing the form of a Genii soldier.  
"What is it, what's going on" demanded Marlon, his voice shaking.  
"An intruder, sir" as the guard said this he caught something in the corner of his eye. His weapon hadn't cleared its holster before he had been thrown across the room. Marlon stood trembling at the sight of the male wraith that stood within the door frame. Michael didn't look at him. His attention had been caught by the young woman strapped to the bad. She looked back at him with wide eyes. She strained against her restraints to get a better look. Marlon moved with swiftness, that neither of them would have imagined from him. Michael was barley taken off guard and grabbed Marlon firmly by the neck.  
"Don't" she said quietly, though her voice was firm. He was slightly surprised, he knew that she didn't approve of killing, but after what they had done. He didn't understand her reluctance. They had captured her, kept her here. He wanted to punish them; he couldn't understand why she didn't.  
"Please, he gave me a name." Michael's, grip loosened slightly and both he and Marlon stared over at them curiously.  
"Isabel" she said quietly, smiling lightly. Michael smiled too, and relished how easily they had fit back into each other's company so well. He opened his hand and released Marlon.  
"What is the quickest way out of here?" Michael asked. Marlon realized that co operating would be the only way that he would survive, part of him was almost glad that she would be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it just me" she asked through forceful breaths as they ran. "Or does it seem that we are always on the move, running from one thing or another." Michael looked back at her warmly. They headed for the Stargate, this time together.  
"Well, in that case I promise you, as soon as we can, we will do nothing" His words forced out with every breath. She laughed, and almost forgot, the very real danger that they were still in.  
"That sounds lovely" She said quietly. She could hardly believe what had just happened, and scorned herself for ever doubting him. Yes, he had left her; but he had returned and he had found her. As she should have known he would.  
"I... I was afraid," she barely dared to tell him; "afraid that you wouldn't come for me" her words shook as she muttered them.  
He looked at her and caught her gaze, there was pain in his eyes and she knew that her words had hurt him.  
"I'm sorry" she begged for him to forgive her, that she could take back her hurtful remark.  
"I didn't mean..."  
"Don't..." His voice betrayed the same pain in his eyes, "you had every right to think that."  
She smiled, he reacted uncertainly, stung by her expression. But then he saw the look in her eyes. They smiled at him kindly, and he knew she forgave him.  
"So we are both sorry, perhaps we should just call it even" her voice showing slight amusement. He smiled back at her; he had doubted this moment would ever come. Now that it had, he was going to make the most of it.

They reached the Stargate, only to see that it was already lit. Neither had time to react before it activated. They stared into its calming blue light, as forms disturbed it. Major Shepperd, his team and Laden and his guards stepped through. Stunned by each others presence; they all stood, staring. Michael, looked into the faces of the humans, and his hatred for them flared within him. He moved his hand slowly towards the weapon holstered at his hip. Before it came close, Shepperd and Ronon raised their weapons; Recovering quickly from the shock.  
"Wait" cried Laden, "the girl, don't hurt the girl"

Isabel looked at him fiercely; in other circumstances she would have been thankful for his protection. All he wanted here was to protect their newest science project. Her eyes were lit with anger. Laden looked slightly taken back. He moved back slightly, putting his guards between him and the Wraith.

"I hoped we'd meet again" snarled Ronon, his tone malicious with excitement.  
"Me too" Michael spat back.  
"What's so important about this girl?" Shepperd shouted to Laden  
"You know, I don't think she's entirely wraith" said Beckett, staring at her curiously.  
"She is our weapon," Laden admitted cautiously.  
"A weapon?" McKay asked, "Her", his voice mocking.  
"I am not" She said, angry and ashamed. She didn't want to be known for this, not as a killer.  
"I don't mean to offend you, luv, but what are you?" Carson asked slowly.  
"I'm..." She didn't know how to say it.  
"She's half wraith, half human" Laden put in, "you see why she is so interesting."  
"I don't care who she is" Ronon growled, "Just let me kill him" he gestured at Michael.  
"Just try it" Michael said under his breath.  
"OK" said Shepperd slowly, "I think we all need to calm down a little." he lowered his weapon slightly.  
Isabel looked at them all in turn, finally recognizing them as the humans she had seen before; she had watched as they were captured by the wraith.  
"I've seen you all before" she said quietly.  
"What?" asked McKay  
"You were rescuing other humans, and you all got caught by the wraith. You were brought to the hive, I was there."  
"Weapon" said McKay thoughtfully.  
"McKay?" asked Shepperd.  
"Don't you get it, the wraith on the hive started dropping dead, it's how we were able to escape" McKay was getting very excited.  
"And..?" asked Shepperd blankly.  
"And, I'm guessing she had something to do with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're doing this" Ronon's displeasure came through in his voice. "We can't trust them."  
"I don't trust them, not entirely, but for now. It's beneficial to us all." Shepperd didn't sound convinced.  
"I can't believe they kept all this from us" said Mckay as he rooted through the recovered Ten-ai-Kar ship.  
"Found anything useful." asked Shepperd curiously.  
"Um," McKay looked thoughtful, "well, not yet."  
Shepperd rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, can you really blame them, it's not like we've disclosed everything to the Genii."  
"True" McKay responded slightly distracted.  
"Have you talked to her yet?" he asked, noticing Beckett finish talking to Isabel and start coming over.  
"Not yet" Shepperd replied, his attention also on Beckett.  
"She's a Wraith" spat Ronon.  
"She's also half human" Tayler said thoughtfully.  
"Doesn't make any difference."  
"Actually," said Beckett, joining in, "I think it does." he looked back over at her.  
"She doesn't feed on humans, she said she did once, when she was new, but it felt wrong, she hasn't since."  
"We've heard that before" said Shepperd skeptically.  
"Isabel is different from Alliya, for a start," Beckett said quietly, "Isabel can eat human food, it doesn't quite sustain her, but it's enough for now. If I can figure out a way to completely suppress the need for her to feed like a Wraith, we may have the start of a solution.  
"That's a lot of, may's and if's" said Shepperd, "Anyway, what about this virus the Genii were on about. That seems to work."  
"Aye, but not on the wraith that have been subjected to the retro virus. This is why the Genii wanted it so badly; to try to find a way around it. Despite that, wouldn't it be better if we could find a way for the Wraith to feed, without killing humans. Rather than wiping them all out." Beckett said empathetically.  
"No," said Ronon gruffly, "we should use the virus."  
"Now, hang on there big boy" Rodney said cautiously condescending. "Carson has a point, I just don't know how much of what your proposing will work."  
"Aye, and that's not all, I'll have to work fast, she's dying."  
"Really?" said McKay, a little sadness in his voice.  
"The virus, it's much slower in her, but I can already see signs of it."  
"Oh my god," said McKay suddenly.  
"Wha..."  
"Shut up a second, let me read this." McKay said irritably, "I think I found It." he smiled broadly.  
"What?" Shepperd seemed annoyed yet curious.  
"The co-ordinates of a planet, for the people that created her."  
"If I could ask them to help, I may be able to work much faster and... They may be able to cure her." Beckett said hopefully and Ronon frowned at him.  
"Look, I know you hate the Wraith, but honestly, she's not like them."  
Ronon wasn't convinced, but he stayed quiet.  
"What about Michael?" asked Shepperd. "Do you think he'll try something?"  
"I don't know, he's quite protective over her, I guess they've been through similar things. They both have a different perspective on humans to most Wraiths. Though, I don't think he'd do anything that might put her in danger. "  
"We'll keep an eye on him anyway though, right?" asked McKay, looking cautiously over towards Michael.  
"Definitely" Shepperd shared the caution of the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their heavy footfalls disturbed the thick coat of dust that lay heavily across the floor. The air smelt stale, with a faint stench of charred wood. Evidently from the burned out rooms of the complex they were exploring. The air caught in their throats, tickling and irritating. Apart from their disturbance the area around them seemed untouched. The crumbling walls stood precariously around them, framed by the swirling dark skies hanging above them. McKay looked distastefully around them. The destruction spread across the whole planet, leaving nothing but the hollowed out structures they were exploring.  
"You're sure this was the location of the lab?" Shepperd asked skeptically, moving bits of rubble around with his foot.  
"It's the location the ship listed it under." McKay confirmed.  
"So there's nothing left?" Isabel said quietly from behind them. She picked her way carefully through the rubble, her light steps barely disturbing the dust.  
"I'm sorry lov, it doesn't look like it" Carson said apologetically.  
"There's nothing here." McKay said thoughtfully.  
"That's what we've been saying" said Carson irritably.  
"No, don't you get it; this is supposed to be an advanced genetics lab. There isn't anything here, not even broken pieces of equipment. Either this isn't the lab or they moved everything before the destruction."  
"He's right; there should at least be something left." Tayla agreed.  
"OK, so let's think best case scenario here," Shepperd said.  
"Well it couldn't get much worse" McKay interrupted.  
"Like I was saying" Shepperd continued with a silencing look at McKay. "If we consider that they somehow got out, we may still be able to find them."  
"He's right, we have to be optimistic" Tayla said positively, looking over at Isabel and giving her an encouraging smile. Isabel looked back blankly, still trying to take in the destruction that lay around them. She could feel Michael's presence behind her, silently supporting her. Still distrustful of the humans, he stayed close and watchful. The humans were rifling through the ruble and remains of the room. Searching for a sign, a lead; any indication of what might have happened.  
Laden walked in from an adjoining room; His eyes swept casually across the room and its occupants.  
"There's nobody here," his statement held a subtle threat. He had only agreed to their all coming here with the promise of meeting Isabel's creators; and the opportunity of perfecting their weapon against the wraith.  
"We're still looking for them" Shepperd said, adding strength to his voice.  
"Well then, you need not look very far" said a kindly dry voice from behind them. Shepperd and Ronon reacted quickly, bringing up their weapons as they twisted around to the source of the voice. Michael moved quickly too, shielding Isabel from the possible threat. The man was unarmed and looked calmly at the intruders. His thinning brown hair framed a round warm face.  
"Do you really intend to shoot me" he asked Shepperd carefully, his voice still warm and friendly.  
"Who are you?" asked Isabel, moving from behind Michael's protective form. As he caught sight of her, his expression broke for a second, becoming uncertain.  
"I am Carven, I was one of the scientists in charge of creating you." He said cautiously. "Why are you here?" he looked around at the selection of people in front of him, taking in the strange sight of Wraith and humans apparently working together.  
"We found a ship, it led us here" Put in McKay.  
"And the people on the ship, you killed them" He directed his statement at Isabel, his voice losing its warmth.  
"I did" Isabel confirmed, dropping her head and letting true grief into her voice.  
Carven looked at her cautiously, 'could her remorse be true' he wondered. They had been unsure of what kind of personality she would acquire from such a blending. He nodded at her, prepared to give these people a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carven led them through dark corridors. Cracks in the ceiling allowed small shards of light to penetrate. Revealing peeling scorched walls and a floor heavily blanketed with dust and rubble. They walked deeper into the remains of the complex, where the air became staler and still held the choking fumes of the fires that had spread throughout. As they moved down the light lessened even more, prompting Craven to bring out a flashlight. Multiple spots of light came together to cast odd shapes across the ground. They came to a room that seemed almost untouched by the devastation. It's heavily shielded walls had protected it and what lay inside. The centre of the room revealed a ladder, leading deep into the darkness beneath them.

McKay's eyes moved quickly between the features in the lab. His fingers twitched subconsciously; with a desire to explore. He looked over to Carven, who had taken Isabel and her voluntary bodyguard Michael, to one side.  
"..An unfortunate side effect to be sure" Carven was saying, his concern genuine. He had come to discover that despite her first actions, she had broken free of the instincts derived from her wraith heritage. She even seemed to have a calming effect on Michael.  
"And the effect on other Wraith; unexpected if not useful." Carven paused to look at Michael; he was slightly startled to see that Michael didn't object to the killing of his people. "Though" he continued, "we do not intend to commit genocide, it was never our intention." He looked at Isabel parentally, becoming proud of his creation.

He thought carefully on all of the information Laden and Carsen had given him. He would find a way to cure her, it was the least he could do. Lost in thought an idea occurred to him.  
"Carsen, you mentioned that your retro virus prevented wraith that had been affected by it from catching the virus." Carven thought out loud, "If I alter it, I may be able to cure Isabel."  
"What about the virus, which, after all is what we are interested in" interrupted Laden.  
"I'm afraid" said Carven quietly, "that you won't be leaving with the virus." Before Laden could react, Carven's guards walked in and flanked the visitors.  
"In fact," continued Carven, "you won't be leaving with any memory of this place." He was truly sorry that they would be ending their journey this way, but the safety of his people relied on secrecy. He watched in silence as his guards encouraged Laden and Shepperd's team out of the lab and down to a holding cell. He turned towards Michael and Isabel and saw that Michael had once again moved to block her from harm. He stood there quietly; his body tense and his amber eyes sparkling. Carven was convinced that he would keep quiet to ensure her safety.

Michael watched as the humans were led into a large room. Standing behind a two way mirror he was aware that they couldn't see him. Carven had explained the process they would go through. The device was similar to a Goa'uld memory retrieval device, though it removed the memories themselves. The humans would not remember him or Isabel, leaving them to disappear safely. Isabel entered the room behind him, she didn't say anything; she simply stood beside him in silence.  
"What is it?" he prompted. She looked up at him, her expression unsure.  
"Carven has a solution" she said quietly. Michael held back his excitement, clearly it wasn't completely good news.  
"He's modified the retro virus, it will cure me of the virus and make me human, permanently." she said carefully, watching his face.  
"It will destroy who you are, erase what makes you, you, you won't even remember me." His tempo rose as he became angry, but at the same time he understood. He breathed out his anger in one long controlled breath. He had known she could not live as she was. He just hadn't anticipated the consequences of the cure.

Michael left the complex with a deep sadness within him, the only one with any memory of it. Laden and Shepperds team had been returned and the Ten-ai-kar ship had been removed. Isabel had been placed somewhere safe and Carven had assured him of her continued safety. Michael took one more look around him as he entered the stargate, and almost wished he could forget too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
